1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in fence posts and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to improvements in fence posts constructed for emplacement at the corner of a fence.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a fence of the type in which several strands of wire are strung on spaced posts, a post at a corner of a fence is subjected to a static force that often can be of the order of several thousand pounds. Such force, which arises from the tension in the wire and the change in direction of the fence at a corner, must be counteracted if the fence is to remain standing and a variety of methods have been employed for this purpose. For example, one method is to cement in portions of the post that are extended into the ground. However, such approach is both expensive and time consuming because of the cost of the cement and the time needed to mix the cement in the field.
Alternatively, bracing of the corner post has been practiced. As in the case of cementing, this method is also time consuming and, additionally, does not reach a second problem experienced with fencing. A fence is a dynamic system so that the corner post is subject to varying forces, as well as the static load, that can, over a period of time result in the post becoming loose in the hole in which it is set so that upkeep of the fence becomes a problem.
Because of these problems, inventors have devoted considerable time and effort to developing fence posts that will remain in place once the post has been set into the ground and a variety of posts have been developed. However, such efforts have often resulted in complex systems that are expensive to manufacture and must be assembled in the field so that, while the structural integrity of the fence might be maintained, the cost in time and money to achieve the structural integrity is again exhorbitant. In general, no inexpensive, easily emplaced corner post capable of supporting the static load exerted thereon without working loose over a period of time has been developed prior to the present invention. It is to these ends that the present invention is directed.